Rise of Cromazon
by kaiju115
Summary: First fanfic. After 10 years Godzilla is back, Minilla is fully grown, and all of the Mechas have been revived with a new A.I. system. But an alien race with intesions on destroying Earth, have unleashed there kaiju and have enraged Spacegodzilla along with a horde of other kaiju. Now the fate of the Earth rest in the claws of one of the alien's kaiju.


**Hello and Wazzup! First fanfic so don't hate. Please comment and review. I decided that my first fanfic would be a Godzilla fic. A lot of it is ideas I got from me playing Godzilla unleashed. But I will include my own kaiju later on. Mainly revolves around the kaiju not that good at human dialogue. For example: I screw up when I try to describe a person but can almost perfectly describe an animal.**

**I don't own any of Toho's kaiju, just the ideas for the fic. Also I should add that I don't own the Xenomorphs that are in this.**

In space no one can here you scream. Well that's cliché and this isn't Alien. (Thought I would put some humor in it) A strange object moves through space, on coordinates to a certain planet that really needs to set up some space defenses. They were a lot different than previous races that tried to take earth. They didn't want earth; they wanted to prove that they were the galaxy's dominant species.

They went through evolution to become the dominant species of their planet. Then they proved that they were the dominant species of their solar system; bringing a Ghidorah to its knees. And now they were on a journey to prove they were the dominant species of the galaxy.

They weren't brutes ready to just obliterate everything and take their enemy head on; they were smart they used tactics and genetics to their advantage. Creating their own kaiju was their attempt at conquering a planet; ever since the 5th planet they attacked had a race that was extremely advanced in the art of war. That is why kaiju were deployed first, so that when the world was in ruins, and if the kaiju were to die after completing its mission, they could just send their military units to finish what the kaiju started. However some planets would require more kaiju to finish the job. Some planets had powerful militaries or their own kaiju but after a few attempts those kaiju would fall. They were the Xenacs. A race that would bring the galaxy to its knees; just like the Ghidorah.

**SpaceGodzilla's POV**

He had awoken. After years of being asleep he was awake. What had awoken him though? He sent a telepathic sonar; that would take a while to finish. He sensed Krystlak and Obsideous, his children that were created during his escape from oblivion. That was a proper word for the hell he used to be in. He hated being in there, it didn't matter that much that he was defeated just after he escaped, what mattered was that he was out.

He sensed something on the verge towards earth. _Is it those aliens again?_ No it was something else. He could sense their intentions on obliterating the earth. So it was a different race. He could sense other kaiju with them. Now he was enraged. _LIKE HELL IF THEY'LL DESTROY IT; Earth is mine to conquer!_

SpaceGodzilla set out for earth. If he fought them in space he would be at a disadvantage. No he would fight them on earth where he could set up another crystal fortress. And he'll have Obsideous and Krystalak as back up. Yes he would destroy this new threat and continue to grow in power to take earth. He roared to signify the power he held. _I'll kill any kaiju they through at me._ Little did he know he wasn't going to be facing one kaiju.

**? POV**

"Sir, we are ready to deploy the kaiju; would you like to choose which one?" A large humanlike creature that stood 7 feet tall, was contemplating on which to use. He then checked the bio scanners that checked what kind of life were on that planet. He looked at the amount of kaiju that live on the planet and decided. "Look at how many kaiju are on the planet. We would need more than one. Have the "BIO WEAPONS" deployed," he said as calmly as if he were just choosing what to have for lunch. "Yes lord Zerath," said the soldier before he went to the deployment controls.

Zerath was curious on how did the planet have this many kaiju. Most planets that did have kaiju normally had around 1 to 10 kaiju. But this one had over 30. He looked at the record data of other races that tried to conquer earth. _They must've failed do to the number of kaiju._ He had records on every attempt that other races had made to conquer earth. He saw several flaws in each attempt but that name kept showing up. _Godzilla? What are you?_

**Godzilla's POV**

He was awake. The king had awaken. Not from the threat of the aliens or SpaceGodzilla, he had no knowledge of the upcoming attack. What woke him up was the screech Junior let out when he slipped and fell over his father's tail. _Just like Minilla._ This happened once when Minilla was just as childlike as Junior, however Minilla was taller. Godzilla got up ready to start teaching Junior the basics of being a Godzilla. "_Ready for your next lesson_," Godzilla said with such calmness and care. Junior squealed with excitement.

During Junior's lessons, Godzilla couldn't help but think of Minilla. _I was a little harder on him than I am with Junior._ Minilla never wanted to be a monstrous lord of destruction until Godzilla's near death experience. For ten years Godzilla had been gone; healing from his battle with Destroyah and his Nuclear Meltdown. Minilla grew up fighting other kaiju to protect his little brother. The spider Kumonga attacked him and his brother. In the battle Minilla fell on a nuclear power plant and gained enough power and energy to obliterate the bug.

Junior went off once and Minilla went searching for him. Unfortunately he ended up in japan and was mistaken for his father. On his search he fought Kiryu and lost twice. However he did manage to kill a Mothra. Which Godzilla did apologize when the final wars incident was finished. Minilla was currently trying to gain more power and improve his fighting with Anguirus and Rodan. Minilla had changed from a peaceful, fun loving friend to human children, to a symbol of destruction. Just like his father. _I guess a lot can happen in ten years._

Junior was a lot easier to deal with. He wanted to be like his father, so that no kaiju could rival him. Unlike Minilla, Junior at a very young age fought a very powerful monster and when he was a little older he fought another one and won. However Destroyah in his final form was much bigger and much more powerful and nearly killed Junior. Junior had dedicated himself to become extremely powerful. So he won't ever have to go through that again.

Godzilla was happy to at least have one son that wanted the title of King of the Monsters. But Junior still had a long ways to go to become a King. He had gotten bigger though; he was no longer at knee height to Godzilla. His atomic breath was stronger and he was starting to stand up straight; less like a dinosaur and more like Godzilla. Junior also looked even more like Godzilla than he used to.

Godzilla had also changed as well. He was slimmer and stronger. He no longer relied on his atomic breath, which has changed into nuclear breath; he could fight with his fist now. However his tail was his most formidable melee weapon.

Godzilla stopped; he sensed something very powerful. A power he had fought once. And that power brought one name to his mind. _SpaceGodzilla_!

**Yes it's a short chapter but I rarely get to work on this because I currently don't have a computer, so I usually have to use free time at school so don't expect another chapter any time soon but I will keep work on this.**

**Godzilla's design from Final Wars. Minila's design is Godzilla from Tokyo S.O.S. Junior's design is a little more beefier than the design from Godzilla vs. Destroyah.**

**The Xenacs are a race that I made up. If there are any aliens named Xenacs on a game, book, or movie is coincidental. Most of the Xenacs kaiju are made up by me. If you would like me to use any your fan made kaiju than let me know. Just not in the review box. Also if I put Gamera, King Kong, and/or Cloverfeild in this, I will have Godzilla completely obliterate them. That's all for now, SEE YA!**


End file.
